warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Katalana Dravvad Waryn
Katalana Dravvad born Katalana Sari Dravvad Waryn grew up on the planet of Naboo in the city of Kaadara. She was born to Shamara Dravvad and Aydyn Dylak Waryn. She spent her childhood wondering who her father was and being unable to find the answer. It wasn't until she was older that she discovered his name and the sisters she never knew existed. History Early Life Katalana was born on Naboo, 24 years ago. Her home for the first few years of her life was the scenic Oceanside city of Kaadara; a popular tourist destination in the northern reaches of the planet. Kaadara had originally been designed and built as a retreat for the Naboo royalty, and still holds much of the grandeur for which it was famed; beautiful stretches of sandy beaches, outdoor cafes, an extravagant nightlife, and a relaxed atmosphere. All in all, it was thought to be a good place to raise a family. Katalana’s mother, Shamara Dravvad, had grown up there herself, and so, after returning to Naboo at the end of her service as a diplomatic aide, she had settled back into her old family home. Katalana was told by her mother that shortly after her return to Naboo, she had discovered that she was pregnant, and a few months later Katalana had been born. She never mentioned a father, and Katalana could not ask her grandparents because they had died when she was still too young. It was a pure accident; they had decided to take a vacation and had left that morning to travel to Theed, where they were going to take a transport to Ryloth. They had arrived in Theed, boarded the transport, and the transport had taken off; reaching mid-orbit before suffering irreparable system failure and plummeting to the planet’s surface. There were no survivors, and the resulting investigation held the company responsible, due to their use of faulty replacement parts on the ship. The company soon went into liquidation due to the settlements they had to pay out to the families of those killed in the crash. The five year old Katalana did not fully understand that her grandparents would not be coming home, and would constantly expect them to return; asking her mother where they were. But, it was soon time for her to start her schooling, and so, gradually, the questions and expectations started to fade. Over the course of the next few years Katalana progressed well at school, an average student with a slightly stubborn and rebellious nature, who had a few close friends. Then came high school and a move from her comfortable home in Kaadara to a larger, more elegant home in the capital city of Theed. Her mother had enrolled Katalana into one of the better schools in the city; an event that only fuelled the young girl’s rebellious nature. Teen Life Throughout her early teens Katalana became more rebellious and stubborn; something which exasperated her mother at times, especially now that she was working again; having taken up a position at the Royal Academy as a tutor. Katalana’s mother had little time for the antics of her daughter, and believed that given a little more discipline the girl would fall into line. And so, she attempted to become stricter; grounding her for the slightest thing, punishing her in ways that she believed would help her daughter back onto a more level pathway. Katalana’s mother had always thought that her daughter would attend university; perhaps follow in her own footsteps. Katalana rebelled more at her mother’s treatment. She started to skip school to spend time with her friends, who would all hang out at the spaceport or around Theed Hanger where the military had their base. Or they would spend hours at the Bazaar on the outskirts of the city. She discovered that boys liked the way she looked, and would often find herself as the center of attention. Most of the boys didn’t hold her attention for long, however. There was one, who she dated for a few months, but they soon drifted apart, leaving Katalana thinking that she would stay alone for a long time. At the age of sixteen she left school, much to the displeasure of her mother; something which Katalana thought amusing, and for the next couple of years she was constantly told to either continue her schooling, or find employment. She did neither, preferring instead to enjoy her life as best she could. Until she reached the age of eighteen, and then things took a turn. One of her friends had started work at the starport a few months earlier, and told Katalana that a job was opening up. It wasn’t a big job, just an assistant’s position for one of the small shipping companies, but the hours and the pay were good and Katalana was desperately in need of a source of income. What was even better though, was the fact that her mother would hate the job. The job worked out well for her. By the age of nineteen she had managed to get herself a small apartment, situated a few blocks from the starport, and she found that she was starting to enjoy her freedom. Her mother naturally was not happy with her moving out of their family home, but she was powerless to stop her, and so she resigned herself to the fact that her daughter was now grown up, and could take care of herself. Katalana was a young woman now; slim, but athletically built, her red hair reaching below her shoulders, a slight wave to its form, and eyes of the deepest blue that lit up when she smiled. She soon got to know her way around; became popular with many of the visiting pilots, partly due to her increasingly good looks and easy nature, and started to learn how to pilot the smaller ships, which she enjoyed. Adult Life At the age of twenty one, Katalana learned how to pilot larger ships and decided to sell her apartment and leave the planet of Naboo for work elsewhere. After traveling around in an ETA-2 that she fixed up but didn't name, she came across Dac and Mia Kain, where they offered her a job prospecting planets for Kobola, which she readily accepted. After months of working for them, she met up with a Baragwin named Jiddo Habibula, who seemed to help her out when she needed the help. He offered to buy her a YT2000 after noticing her ETA-2 seemed to be worse for wear, and Katalana accepted his offer happily. She loved the ship so much, she decided to paint it different colors of blue, and named it The Southern Dream. A few months after receiving the ship from Jiddo, Katalana decided to see what other jobs were out there, and seeked out Jiddo to join Cybot Galactica, a faction dedicated to making and selling droids. She was welcomed warmly into their ranks, and has been enjoying her time working there with all the members she's surrounded with. Little did she know that two months after joining, Jiddo Habbibula's ship would fail to work properly and fly straight into the sun. The death of her dear friend hurt Katalana deeply, and she mourned the loss of the friendly Baragwin, even though she did slip on his drool more often than not. Several months after Katalana turned 22, she met a man named Alexander von Ismay, who was looking for some droids to add to his collection. She was charmed by him while she helped him obtain his droids, and after weeks of talking with him, they went on their first date. He made her laugh, and smile more often than not, and after another one of many of their dates, they became a couple. Months later, Katalana found out she was pregnant, and told Lex about his soon-to-be-child. Soon after, Lex and Katalana decided to be married. But, as the plans for their wedding day were almost complete, they both drifted apart. Leaving Katalana alone, and pregnant, but they stayed on friendly terms for the sake of their child. A few months after she turned 23, Katalana received a holo-message stating that her mother was dying. She took some time off work from Cybot to travel back to her home world of Naboo, to be with her mother before she died. As the weeks with her mother came to an end, she found out the name of her father, and why she never knew of him. After giving her mother a proper funeral, she decided to do some research on where her father would be. Shortly after finding out where he would possibly be, she got onto her ship and traveled to Argai, where she found the sisters she didn't know existed. While catching up on her life with her newly discovered sisters, Keeya and Crislyn Anessa, she couldn't believe that her mother would hide her father's own child from him, and she grew angry that she never got the chance to meet him. But, she had to keep a lock on her emotions, to prevent any difficulties during her pregnancy. On Year 12 Day 20, months after meeting her sisters, Katalana went to visit Talia Tigranes, the god mother of their child, on the BFF-1 Bulk Freighter Shockboxer to finish discussing all the details for her daughter's birth. It was there she met up with Lex to be a part of the discussion involving their child. The bulk was in orbit of the planet Cirbodyn in the Neelgaimon system during Katalana's visit, when she unexpectedly went into labor. After hours of intense labor, Katalana gave birth to their baby girl, Lyla Alanna Waryn. Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Waryn Category:Dravvad Family